Not Just Yet
by KoZuMi4EvA45
Summary: Everyone was beginning to give up on Sasuke Uchiha, he seemed to be past the point of being saved. He had gone too far into a hell that had been created one fateful night and now has been abused too many times to seem to be able to return to normal. Everyone has given up, except Naruto because Sasuke isn't someone who can be easily replaced.


**Not Just Yet**

People were starting to give up.

It was as simple as that. Even Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake, the guy's teammates were slowly receding from the fact that he could be saved. I think everyone was submitting to it at some level. Of course around Naruto Uzumaki, everyone pretended to care and want him back, for Naruto's sake.

They couldn't break the village's hero's spirit. Not when they wanted him as Hokage and Sasuke Uchiha was preventing him from picking up that title.

At a level, I wanted to give up. He seemed to be past the point of saving. I couldn't do it though; it wasn't like I was one of those ninja who could easily dispose of him and just forget everything that had happened. He was a comrade at some level and I couldn't do it. I couldn't be another person who abandoned him.

He reminded me of a lost puppy who had been kicked around too many times. He had no idea where to go or who to go to when things got rough. He had been abused too many times to trust someone with his feelings and his life. His own brother and village (in his eyes) had betrayed him. Not to mention the fact that his only remaining family member had left this cruel world by his own hand. He was totally and completely alone.

Everyone who once was dear to him was giving up and his family was vanquished from the ninja world. He was utterly alone. Maybe that is why his sanity is slowly fading. He probably could've been saved with a little bit of time and some help and maybe some love.

Then his brother, Itachi Uchiha, was proven to be innocent and trying to save Sasuke because he loved him dearly. He had killed his older loving brother because of a situation that war might have aroused out of. He had his clan's blood stained on his hands and it wasn't going away; nor was the guilt.

Then Sakura went and tried to kill him so Naruto didn't have to keep his promise. It must've been a stab in the back. Yeah he (probably, you never know with this guy) doesn't love or care about her, but she had been one of the few who wasn't giving up on him, who had promised to love him always and forever. She was one of the slim hopes in a futile world who had been snatched the moment the poisoned kunai came out.

Then his own sensei, Kakashi, was bringing him back out of guilt. He didn't want Sakura or Naruto to have to go through the pain of getting him back when it should've been himself that helped Sasuke follow the right path and stay in the village. He was blaming the whole thing on himself, and I guess the guilt was beginning to gnaw at him and that's why he made his move.

I think that's when his insanity began to take a toll on him and when everyone began to see the insane side of him. Of course, this is all just my common thoughts on the matter. I would never get the whole picture. I would never be able to understand the bond Sasuke and Naruto share.

I couldn't understand why Naruto was pushing so hard for Sasuke's return. Sasuke would never be the same person after this, I'm not sure he could just settle down in a village and be okay with that. After all, an abused puppy who has been free for a while never wants to go back into the cage. It's suicide to them. Of course, I could be wrong about that too.

His life was fucked up in many ways and he wasn't sure how to fix it. He kept falling deeper and deeper into the hell that had opened up that night of the massacre of his clan. Each step he took, it seemed, more pain wracked through his poor messed up life. He just kept going because there was nothing else for him anywhere else.

Something inside of him was dying at this very moment and he had no help to try and revive it. He didn't have anyone to ask how to do it or where to begin. He must be suffocating of the loneliness by now. It must be hard to learn that everyone around him is giving up on him.

It must be hard that they can't see the good in him he has; even if it is very, very faint. I mean he has had many chances to kill Naruto and hasn't taken one of them yet, that has to count for something, right? It must hurt knowing only one damn person wants him alive and healthy right now. It must be terrifying to be all alone in this merciless world. It must be difficult to be confused about everything that is happening to him and unsure of what everyone wants with him. It must be a terrible life to be living.

I don't know what Sasuke is planning to do, or when Naruto will make his move and save him. I just know it has to be soon because once an abused puppy has been left alone and hurt for too long, he begins to give up on himself and will never be able to be saved from the hell he was put into long ago.

My eyes connect with Naruto's across the camp and I realize, he is thinking the exact thing I am thinking. Not this moment but it is running through the back of his thoughts and worries. He knows Sasuke doesn't have much time left before the end and that is why he is pushing so hard to get him back; because Sasuke is what Akamaru is to me.

He is a person that could never be replaced by anyone else; someone who has understood what Naruto has gone through. Sasuke is Naruto's best friend, his brother, his family.

Naruto will never give up on him, like how everyone else has. He will always be there for him even if Sasuke doesn't want him to be, because that is what a loyal dog does for another one.

They watch each other's back when no one else will.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

**How'd everyone like it? I've been wanting to write a one-shot about Naruto and Sasuke and everything that is happening between the two. I want people to sympathize with what Sasuke is doing and why he is. I also want people to get why Naruto is going after him and why it is so important for him to do it. Some people think he needs to give up. I hope everyone realized this was Kiba's point of view; that is why there were many dog references. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! Au revoir! **


End file.
